Par Amour, Drago
by anaiselibellule
Summary: OS SongFic sur le chanson Par Amour de diam s. Hermione est seule, très seule. Un soir elle retrouve Drago, elle l'aimera plus que tout, au point même de renoncer à sa vie pour être près de lui.


Sali Salut voisinou !

Un petit One shot, que j'ai écrit il y a quelques années déjà. Je l'avais déjà posté sur mon blog, mais je me suis dis qu'il serait tout aussi bien ici. Non ?

Bref Voilà une Songfic qui ne mange pas de pain. J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira, en attendant que je poste la suite de « Pour l'amour d'un Malefoy ».

Ps : Ceci n'est pas du plagia, c'est bien moi qu il'ai écrit, et qui était l'auteur du blog « Dramionemona », au cas ou quelqu'un reconnaîtrait mon écrit ).

Confortablement blottit dans ces bras, elle déposa au creu de son cou chaud, et transpirant, un petit baiser léger. Quel bonheur de sentir sa peau frissonner, sous ces lèvres sucrées et avides de sa peau parfumée...

L'amitié n'est rien quand on a connus l'amour... Le véritable amour... Elle le sait, elle le sens, c'est lui, l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur, sa moitié, et tous ces synonyme des se qu'elle ressent pour cet être si acerbe et prétentieux. Drago...

Elle le savait c'était mal, elle savait aussi qu'elle risquait de perdre beaucoup à s'abandonner à lui, sans retenus. Si encore elle pouvait affirmer qu'il était différent dans ces bras, elle pourrait se dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il était toujours aussi froid, et vexant. Mais n'était-ce pas ça qu'elle aimait tant chez lui? Cette méchanceté malheureuse? Oui elle l'aimait, de cet amour qui vous pousse à croire au meilleur de l'autre, à ne voir que les bons côtés d'un être aussi arrogant soit-il.

Il avait ces moments de tendresses aussi soudains que passager, des mots doux, des caresses furtives, des baisers volés, ou un petit sourire délicieux et véritable...

Elle avait trouvé en lui ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Qu'était-elle dorénavant? Après avoir aidé son meilleur ami à vaincre leur ennemi, et après avoir vu Ron partir avec Luna la laissant totalement seule et dépourvue d'amour?

Rien... Il ne lui restait rien... Ces parents ne se souvenaient pas d'elle, Harry vivait sa vie avec sa compagne, et Ronald elle ne voulait plus le voir. Seul son amour pour Drago la gardait en vie. Elle ne vivait que pour lui, et ces rares instants de douceur. Elle savait aussi que Drago éprouvait ce même sentiment d'abandon... Ces parents l'avait renié suite à sa volonté de changé de camp, et de combattre Lord Voldemort... Lui non plus n'avait plus rien... Ils étaient deux âmes perdus, à l'abandon...

**Poupée, avec l'amour t'as pris la poudre d'escampette **

**T'as désiré le coup d' foudre t'as dit bonjour à la tempête, **

**Poupée, t'étais cette fille au pays des merveilles **

**Tu lui as ouvert ton cœur plutôt que de t'ouvrir les veines, je sais **

**T'as vu en lui que ce que seule toi pouvais comprendre **

**T'étais petite, il était grand, il était tendre, **

**Je sais, et puis pourquoi se justifier l'amour ne s'explique pas, **

**Ni même le sang qu'on retrouvera chez toi...**

Ce soir-là devant cette gare de Moldus, elle pleurait le départ d'Harry, et de tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Il la vit, sur ce banc seul, alors que la neige tombait à gros flocon et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà.

Elle ne sut jamais pourquoi il s'était trouvé à cet endroit, à ce moment, se qu'elle savait c'est que sa présence sur le quai d'en face, debout les yeux rivés aux siens, lui avait serré le cœur. Il était tout ce qui lui restait de Poudlard, et tout ce qui lui restait de son ancienne vie.

Alors quand il lui tendait cette main chaleureuse, sans même lui adresser un sourire, sans même un mot, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de la saisir, et acceptait volontiers son aide. À partir de cet instant, elle lui accordait son amour, et sa confiance...

Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ce qu'elle avait attendus sur ce banc, c'était le prochain train, non pas pour qu'il l'emmène à une destination quelconque, mais pour qu'il la délivre de se mal qui la rongeait.

Pour elle il était la lueur d'espoir qu'elle n'attendait plus, pour lui elle était tout...

Il l'aimait même s'il ne lui montrait pas. Et plus important il la respectait. Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour, par terre, sur un tapis plein de poussière. Malgré ça, Hermione connus la nuit la plus belle de sa vie. Elle avait enfin connus l'amour, le vrai.

Ils ne se quitteraient plus, et ne se lâcheraient plus. Elle savait que cette dépendance presque malsaine pourrait la tué, mais elle s'en foutait, elle avait retrouvé son sourire fané, et presque mort... Presque...

En le voyant renaître Drago s'était juré à lui-même de ne jamais la quitter, et de faire d'elle la femme de sa vie...

**Poupée, t'as débarqué seule sur un quai de gare, **

**Tu venais d'ici, de là-bas et t'allais nulle part **

**Poupée, t'avais de grands yeux bleus mais cernés de noir **

**C'était peut-être la raison de ton départ, qui sait ? **

**Lui il a vu que t'étais frêle, que t'étais vraiment dans la merde **

**Il t'a dit "T'es trop belle vient, je t'emmène poupée" **

**A cet instant c'est devenu ton mentor **

**Ils avaient tort les gens, l'espoir existe encore tu sais, **

**Ton innocence lui a transpercé le cœur **

**Tu étais son évidence, il était ton âme sœur, je sais **

**Rien ni personne ne peut juger les gens qui s'aiment, **

**Ni leurs désirs, ni même la folie qui les traîne, Poupée **

**Elle était loin cette solitude dans le wagon **

**Prison dorée, t'as pris perpette dans son lagon **

**Poupée, chez lui c'était le paradis sur terre, **

**T'as même retrouvé le sourire brûlé dans une petite cuillère... **

Au fil des mois, il était devenu sa drogue, son soutien la seule chose qui la ralliait encore à la vie, et elle était devenu sa fée, celle qui a illuminé sa vie.

Il ne lui montrait que rarement son amour, par des gestes tendre, ou des mots doux, mais ce qu'il ressentait tout au fond de lui, c'était ça, son véritable amour.

Le matin il partait travailler au ministère de la magie, la laissant seul dans leur petit appartement miteux, leur nid d'amour, le seul endroit pour eux qui restera à jamais leur paradis. Il l'embrassait sur le front pendant son sommeil, la regardait quelques secondes juste pour ne pas oublier son image, puis il partait.

Mais c'était pour mieux revenir, car le soir, dès son arrivé elle se jetait dans ces bras, et ils faisaient l'amour. C'était le bonheur de se revoir, et de compenser le manque d'une journée entière.

Il savait qu'elle doutait de son amour, et il savait qu'un jour il devrait lui dire... Alors ce soir-là quand elle déposa cet ultime baiser dans son cou, il se lança. Il profita de ce léger frisson qu'il aimait tant, avant de lui dire le plus tendrement possible.

« Tu es ma fée, mon amour, ma princesse, je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours... N'oublie jamais combien je t'aime, et surtout ne pense jamais que ces sentiments sont des chimères, car tu les mérites, beaucoup plus que je ne mérite le tiens. »

Elle ne répondit rien, versa une petite larme, et se serra encore plus contre lui. Maintenant elle en avait la certitude, il l'aimait...

**Poupée, tu étais devenu sa seule héroïne **

**Vous alliez vous en sortir, sans égoïsme, je sais **

**L'un pour l'autre vous disiez adieu à l'enfer, **

**Adieu aux rêves éphémères qui coulaient dans vos veines, Poupée **

**Bientôt la vie sans poisons ni artifices **

**De l'amour, de l'eau fraîche, et des rires sans acide, je sais **

**Tu étais belle poupée, tu étais sienne, **

**Tu étais reine et belle et bien debout dans un monde qui crève **

Ce matin-là quand il la quitta Drago ne prit pas le temps de la regarder une dernière foi, se disant qu'il aurait tout le bonheur de recommencer, encore et encore. Alors il la laissa derrière lui, sans un regard en arrière, juste cette pensée, que maintenant rien ne pourrais plus les atteindre...

Le seul fait qu'elle soit là, dans son lit était un miracle, la preuve que Dieu lui avait pardonné ces pêchés...

Il partit travailler, comme à son habitude avec la voiture d'Hermione. Préférant vivre comme un humain, et oublier son ancienne vie, pour se consacrer pleinement à son amour pour sa douce.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit un grand vide en elle, une sorte de creux béant qui n'aspirait qu'à la faire tomber. Mais elle se leva, avec la seule pensée que se soir elle retrouverait son amour...

Elle passa donc une journée à ne rien faire, si ce n'est penser à Drago. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle tant à lui? Elle l'attendit toute la journée, toute la soirée, toute la nuit, quand enfin le téléphone sonna. Elle pleurait de joie en décrochant le combiné, sûr que c'était lui, et qu'il allait la rassurer, et lui dire qu'il arrivait.

« Madame Malefoy? »

« Oui, enfin non, mais peu importe, qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi m'appeler vous avec le portable de mon mari. »

"Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela, madame, mais Mr Malefoy et décédé, cette nuit suite à un accident de voiture."

Elle ne répondit rien, assimilant la nouvelle. Son coeur de brisait en mille éclats sanglants. Les larmes amères coulèrent le long de ces joues, pendant que le médecin ou qui que ce soit d'autre, beuglait au téléphone pour qu'elle réponde.

Enfin elle lâcha l'appareil, et s'effondra au sol, en pleurant toute les larmes de son cœur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et ne put supporter plus longtemps de voir toute ces choses qui lui rappelaient tant son amour.

Presque deux heures passèrent sans qu'elle ne bouge, fixant cette photo qui la narguait. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté, il lui avait promis...

Elle sentit en elle un vide immense, comme un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Il était Drago... Drago qui avait disparu de sa vie, aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers l'armoire de son amant. Elle prit l'un de ces pulls, le serra contre son torse, et l'enfila. Puis s'élevant sur la pointe des pieds elle attrapa la boîte au-dessus du meuble. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit larme de Drago. Elle alla s'assoir sur leur lit, en tailleur comme une enfant. Elle regarda l'objet avec intensité.

Se simple revolver allait mettre fin à son malheur... Il la libèrera de cette affreuse douleur dans sa poitrine.

Elle réalisa enfin que Drago était mort. Alors s'en hésité elle porta le canon à sa tempe, et tira.

Un seul bruit... Le bruit de la balle... Puis le silence total. La mort...Oui Hermione était morte... Morte par amour. Elle avait vécus en pensant que son amour serait éternel, et incassable. Elle était morte en étant sûr de retrouver son âme sœur. Le seul être pour qui elle était prête à mourir par amour.

**Poupée, il y a des choses que la vie n'explique pas **

**Il y a des êtres que la mort te prend et ne te rend pas, **

**Poupée, cette voiture, cette vitesse et ton homme sur le pare-brise, **

**Au volant une triste femme en crise tu sais **

**Elle aussi avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie, **

**Mais l'a retrouvé dans son lit avec sa meilleure amie, poupée **

**Dans sa voiture elle a cru pouvoir oublier, **

**Oublier de freiner et a fauché ton bien-aimé poupée **

**S'il te plait ne cède pas, relève toi **

**Tu le retrouveras, au paradis il t'attendra, poupée **

**Tout le monde sait que sans lui ce sera dur **

**Tu as perdu ton issue, le seul remède à tes blessures, poupée **

**S'il te plait ne fais pas ça par amour, arrête! **

**Pose cette arme, ne teste pas ta bravoure, poupée **

**Repense au lagon..., repense à vos rêves... **

**Pourquoi tiens-tu ce canon si proche de tes lèvres, poupée ?... **

Je me doute que ce n'est pas très joyeux, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu tout de même J. Donnez vos avis, lâchez des Reviews. J'espère que j'ai réussit à corriger le maximum de fautes d'orthographes, mais je suis certainement qu'il y en reste un paquet. Heureusement que vous l'avez pas vu avant :S. Pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus, pas d'explications, mais si vous voyez quelques chose, dites-moi que je suis corriger.

Je cherche toujours une Bêta Lectrice, si ça peut intéresser quelqu'un.

Voili voilou !

Xoxo

Magicalement Votre

Anaïse.


End file.
